


Survivor no more

by InfinityAsh29



Category: Lara croft (survivor timeline), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Drug Use, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Lara Croft Solarii sex slave, Naked Lara croft, Nudity, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Strip Poker, Stripper Lara croft, sex slave Lara croft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityAsh29/pseuds/InfinityAsh29
Summary: You know Lara as a survivor from yamatai saving her friends and stop the solar I but what if she failed in yamatai but instead of killing her they had something in store for her in yamatai will be her nightmare





	1. Lara gets caught

At the far off island surrounded by fire, shows an attractive young woman she has elegant facial features, light peach skin complexion and deep brown eyes. She has thick, dark brown hair (which she keeps tied up in a pony tail, though she keeps the front in a layered and choppy style). She has a slender and toned physique and stands roughly 5'6" (168cm) tall. she wears a blue tank top over a white one, tan cargo pants and dark boots, wears several pieces of jewelry including a jade pendant around her neck. Her name is Lara but she was fledding to a burning village, but she found several of the Russian men already looking for her.

"Hey! The girl is missing! Find her!" shouted one of them. Lara gasped while she hid behind a wall, and after making sure that the coast was clear, she ran and hid behind another, and finally, she found an old rundown shack. As she hid... a man named Vladimir walked by, shouting something in Russian.

She had been breathing heavily, but held it as he walked by. "I think i lost him?" When she thought he was gone, she breathed heavily again. But hearing him come back made her gasp as she held her breath again.

"No one escapes!" Vladimir said, and he spotted her hiding. 'Dammit, I shouldn't have gasped!' Lara thought, angry at herself. Vladimir pointed his gun at her, "Out!" He said something else in Russian. Lara slowly got out of the shack. Once she was, Vladimir pinned her against the old wood. "I always find them." His right hand caressed her right side, the she kneed him in the stomach and tried to run, but he grabbed her am and pulled her back.

Having her pinned again, he placed his head against the left side of hers; his nose against her left temple,  
Lara can feel his hands behind her

"Let go please" she begged

"No," he muttered. "You are going to satisfy me, and I'm going to have my way with you. You try anything, I'll kill you and do it anyway." Lara looked at him now in fear in her eyes as Vladimir dragged her away "Wait where are you taking me!" Lara shouted as He said nothing, then he put her over his shoulder and carried her to wherever he was taking her. before he pulled Lara into the shack and threw her against the floor.

"No...no, please...!" Lara whimpered. "Please, no don't do this!" Lara begged

"Silence!" Vladimir ordered, before he untied her hands.

This confused her momentarily, then he pointed his gun at her,  
"Now, take off your clothes ." Vladimir threatens "What....no" Lara refused his offer but He backhanded her in the face, nearly knocking her to the floor.

"Do it, or I'll do it myself," Vladimir said. Lara held her stinging face for a minute. Then, with shaking hands, she began to take of her light blue tank top, revealing her white bra "Oh yes" Vladimir watches her undid her brown cargo pants and boots showing her white panties "There i strip my clothes" Lara shouted in tears

"Your underwear, too," Vladimir ordered.

"No i need it" Lara begged but Vladimir cocked back the hammer of his gun, "When I said strip, I meant everything." Vladimir shouts at her "Ok ok I'll do it" Lara had no choice as she unclasp her bra letting her breasts expose then pull down her panties leaving her naked

"Pass them to me" vladimir tells her as She reluctantly handed her clothes to him, where he tossed them over to the corner. "Wait i need my clothes!" Lara tells him as Vladimir glares "You don't need them" he said in a cold voice

"Why?" Lara asked

"You should know why by now," he said. Lara covers her breasts with her hands but Vladimir grabbed her hands, turned her around so her back was facing him, and tied her wrists with the ropes again. Now, Lara couldn't cover herself. Vladimir had a look at her body he hand grabbed her ass and squeeze it made lara cry

"So beautiful I like to see you dance" Vladimir licks her

You're sick," she muttered. "And how do you expect me to dance? My hands are tied behind my back!" He had her hands lose also had his gun out "Dance and don't think of running" Lara then starts dancing like a she's a stripper Vladimir feels his dick harden and grabbed her Lara see his pants down "Wait no please not that....." As he place his dick in her mouth

Her words caught in her throat as he began thrusting in and out of her mouth. "Oh yes keep going my dear" he continues thrusting her Lara try to break free but he keep on going "Keep going my dear i like this" he said as Lara gagged as his dick kept hitting the back of her throat. 'This is disgusting! It stinks!' she thought. Vladimir goes really really fast letting her feel the taste till he climax her mouth he held her head letting his sperm be swallow Lara coughed

"Now what should i pick your breasts or that Ass" he said to her "no no please....please" He smacked her, then tied up her hands again, and pushed her onto her back. "No get off of me" Lara begged but Vladimir grabbed her and place her to the table he stares at her Ass "no no no...." Lara felt his hands on her ass and had his dick pushed in

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Lara screamed as his sick forced it's way into her ass. "IT HURTS!!!!" Lara shouted

"Good because you have no choice" as Vladimir was thrusting her ass really hard Lara scream in pain "Aaah stop.....mmmmmmmm aaaaaah aaah!" She scream realise she's getting raped by Vladimir "So, fucking, tight!" he grunted as he kept thrusting. "Aaaah" she feels the pain but she feel the pressure "Ah...Ah....Oooooh....stop.....mmmmmm" He stopped thrusting, then pulled out. Lara panted in relief, but then her eyes widened in horror as he lined up his cock with the entrance to her vagina.

"No no not that please i beg of you!" Lara begged him

"Shut up, you're nothing but a slut," he taunted, before he pushed his dick fully inside her in one go.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Lara screamed in pain, and cried as her virginity was taken in such a cruel way. "Oh yes your pussy is so tight and i love staring at your breasts" he continues thrusting Lara was in tears. He is going rough her breasts were bouncing turns him on

"Stop you getting me......." Lara couldn't finish as he continues thrusting her He started fondling her bouncing tits, and pinching her nipples as he increased his thrusting pace. "You are perfect my slut i can keep going and enjoying this" he went very deep Lara screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOO!"

He kept rubbing along her sides, her breasts , licking her face, and any other act of violation as he started thrusting faster, harder, and deeper, like a jackhammer. "Please....stop....!" Lara begged, through her sobbing. "Not until I cum!" he grunted in pleasure. "Oh yes! I'm going to impregnate you, my little whore! You will bear me a son!" He said 

"No no i don't want to be pregnant please i beg of you!" Lara begged him "No excuses!" he held her close and went deeper, coming close to his climax. Lara sobbed even more. She was going pregnant from being raped, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Vladimir had fill her up her body was cover in sperm Lara see Vladimir got her clothes Lara cried, "No, I don't want to get pregnant...!" Lara cried

"You are mine now my slut" vladimir cut her hands lose "give me my clothes!" He grabbed her clothes and burns them "You will be naked forever and you are no longer needed clothes!" Vladimir was getting closer to her Lara see the window open

"I never be yours!" Lara jump out the window runs "run my dear my friends will enjoy chasing you" Vladimir said as Lara runs more but Vladimir is right his friends will come for her now that the completely naked Lara croft must survive or be thier sex slave forever


	2. Helpless and danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own tomb raider 2013 and enjoy ch 2

Lara was been running from Vladimir after he raped her and burned her clothes leaving her completely naked "I think i lost him....i hope he never finds me and continue to fuck me again. But my friends and Sam what if they....." Lara figured life could get worse. She may have been trapped on the island of Yamatai, surrounded by psychopaths, murderers and rapists, many of her friends are still out there, Sam missing or worse, and with a goddamn hole through her side. She'd been nearly crushed, burnt, run through, drowned, shot, stabbed, beaten to death, strangled, eaten by wolves, oh, and raped. She was alone, dirty and cum over her, cold, hungry, surrounded by death and she wasn't sure she'd ever see anything beyond the island ever again. 

So, things could have been worse for Lara, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out how. Dead, she supposed. That would be about it. 

She sat in a clearing, trying to warm herself by the fire, the howls of wolves in the distance, the occasional burst of gunfire jarring her back to consciousness as she tried to drift off to sleep. Her mind was tired, her body aching for sleep that wouldn't come. She didn't know where to go next, other than try to find somewhere to call for help. 

Her walkie went off, someone tapping the transmission button. Lara quickly pulled it out, listening for any messages coming through. She heard nothing more, Lara later stumble upon a pond "Thank god i need to get wash up from that grime and dirt that pervert did to me." She trudged further in, submerging her naked body deeper in the pure, natural liquid. While its temperature might have been mildly uncomfortable at first, the sensation of it cleansing her sweat, blood and mud covered skin more than made up for it. It had been days since she had been shipwrecked alone on the island and equally long since she'd had the luxury of having a wash.

She let out longer breathes as she went deeper, feeling the coolness and the weight of the water against her upper body and lungs. She had her eyes closed, enduring and enjoying the moment as she walked gingerly on the pebble covered bed.

Created by a moderate sized waterfall and filtrated by the adjoining stream, this beautiful pool lay in a ridged clearing with only two passageways to the north and east. Her last, distasteful encounter with those bandits had been three days ago and given the secluded nature of this precious deposit of H20 she felt safe enough to make use of it.  
Now she was up to her neck, standing gingerly on the underwater bed of smooth pebbles. Her long locks and dual necklaces drifted upon the clear surface. She dipped her head forward and drank down some more of the fresh liquid. Washing and drinking were such simple things but given the last few dire days they felt like so luxurious and heavenly.

She splashed her face, using her hands to massage the layers of caked-on grime off. She began to swim forward, feeling the the same grunge begin to wash from the rest of her nubile body as she pushed through the water.

She made it to the waterfall, standing up out of the pool and allowing the coursing torrent to rush over her uninhibited female form. The chilled, powerful shower took her breath away at first but she gradually adapted to it before using her hands to rub off the remainder of the detritus from her skin.  
"I'm fresh and clean now the worst is where can I find some clothes and find my friends? " Lara replied covering her breasts no clothes found made her helpless suddenly she heard a Loud footfalls crushed the dirty and twigs, coming to a swift stop as the solari approached tLarahe pond for water and spot Lara still lying naked in front of them. 

"Hey! I found one! And you've got to see this shit!"

Three men soon stood over Lara, staring down at her nude body, completely cleaned and soft smooth skin, "Shit! Shit!" Lara said. She was in trouble, and she knew it. She couldn't 

"What the fuck happened to her?" one asked. Another one pointed Lara's Tits and her ass as he's groping it Lara is in tears

"I'd say the girl got a taste of the wild." The man turned her face upward, staring at her eyelids to see that her beautiful brown eyes then stares at her breasts he licks his lips pinching her nipples where his friend held her hands  
"My my this is one beautiful woman and one sexy thing!" Lara wish she has her bow but he didn't " Come on, let's get her up. Mathias will want her brought in like the others."

"We're not just gonna turn her over yet, are we?"

The third man gave a hearty laugh, shaking his head.

"Fuck no! Look at those tits! We're gonna have some fun with our new sex slave before we turn her over. Might as well enjoy her while she's still with us." He said staring at Lara "get back I warn you!" She said as he grabbed her waist "now now we won't hurt you beautiful we can spare you." As the leader was groping her breasts made her cry but the other was fingering her pussy and the last one undid his pants  
"No please no no no." Lara begged and moaned as the two men were sucking her Tits and fingering her pussy deep as the third one has his dick in her ass deep and starts pounding her "Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Lara screamed as they were raping her Lara feels thier leader sucking her milk out as him and his friend enjoys sucking her breasts  
"Man this one has a tight ass and she's perfect!" Said the third one continues pounding her ass making her crying in tears  
Lara feels her limit as her pussy was leaking and that man fires his sperm in her ass then then leader pinned her to the ground and has his dick showing "No no no anything but that....not again" Lara said as she's trying to break free but the other guy puts his dick in her mouth and the leader starts thrusting her pussy while the second man starts bopping her mouth "mmmmph" she ain't saying anything as the two men are violating her body the leader is thrusting harder made her breasts bouncing   
"Yeah nail that pussy of hers and we can knock her up and she'll carry our babies!" He said Lara is trying to think of something as she see a pistol they dropped then she waits when the second man fires his sperm in her mouth by then she shot them including thier leader as they are dead  
"Go to hell." Lara noticed her bag was with the second guy as she opens it and in luck her spare clothes are here "thank you" Lara gets dressed and found her old bow from the leader then she keeps going to find her friends just then she notice a smoke coming from far ahead "There must be a camp nearby!" As Lara keeps going  
"Lara! You made it!" As Lara saw it was sam and she's happy to see her as they hugged "Thank goodness…" she said then a other man was with her

"Urn…" he said 

"Um… surprise! It’s okay, he’s one of us." Sam said to Lara "Sorry if I startled you. This place would make anyone a little jumpy. We just spoke to your crew… They’re on their way." He said to lara

"Look, he bandaged my foot." Sam shows Lara "It was the least I could do. My manners. I’m sorry… I’m Mathias… A teacher by trade… Not really cut out for island lite, I’m afraid." Mathias said to Lara

"Lara, you look exhausted, sit down!" Said Sam

"Yeah…" as Lara sits down "Sam here was just telling me about the Sun Queen." Mathias replied to her about the sun queen

"Right, Himiko!" Sam said 

"Can you tell me more? I’m intrigued." He asked Sam "Well, believe it or not, a couple thousand years ago. Queen Himiko pretty much ran things in Japan." Sam said to mathias "She loves telling this story…" Lara said

"Himiko was beautiful, enigmatic… But also ruthless and powerful! Legend says she had shamanistic powers." Sam said 

"And this is where she loses me." Lara replied "Well, there’s always some truth to myths." Matthias said to Lara

"She commanded an army of Samurai warriors, her magnificent Stormguard. They rode the very winds into battle, laying waste to all who opposed them. They say the sun rose at Himiko’s command and she ruled everything its rays touched, from the mountains to the sea and beyond." Sam said 

"But what happened to her…?" He asked but Tired from a long journey, Lara falls asleep, but she’s awakened by a roll of thunder. thunder and lightning strikes nearby

"Sam? Mathias? I think we should find shelter." Lara tells mathias as he looks atbher "relax my dear help is coming right now" he said as Lara saw the group of the men that was with Vladimir was actually with Mathias all along "Shit! It was you all along you're thier leader I heard three men telling about!?" Lara said  
"Smart girl you are but such a beautiful girl we can help you if you andSam come and join us." He said to her "Sam let's back away slowly." As Sam nodded when they're Couple of steps away from them but Lara falls into a trap as Vladimir was behind her "hello my pretty face I knew you come back." As Lara tries to run but the two men grabbed her then grabbed Sam 

"No! Sam!" She screamed as Vladimir use chloroform and drugged Lara letting her knock unconscious Matthias has a look at Lara seeing how perfect she is and staring at her breasts "Vladimir take Sam to the fire ritual and as for her I have something in store for her." He stares at Lara with a smirk "get rid her weapons and strip her naked my sex slave don't need them or her clothes till we get back" he said as the solari cheered cause it's thier lucky day


	3. Mathias's Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own tomb raider 2013 game and enjoy the first time of Mathias had plans for Lara

"My brothers, listen to me now. Out in the world, we were nothing. But here… here, we are the Solarii, the Sun Queen's children. She brought us here for a reason. I know you want your freedom. I know you want to escape this place. But to do so, we must release our Queen. Like us, she is a prisoner. If we can free her, we free ourselves!" said Mathias as Lara was wstching but saw Sam was ties to the ritual fire

"Sam!" Lara whispered

"If we can free her, we free ourselves! This girl… she carries the blood of this land. She could be the key." Mathias continues as Sam muffled sounds of struggle

"The Ritual of Flames will show us the truth! Himiko, you are the first and the last… Speak to us now!" Mathias tells them then Sam muffled shout Lara start shooting arrows at the mercenaries, but they quickly capture her.

"You killed our brother! Now I'm gonna kill you! This is for Vladimir, outsider." Dimitri said as him and Nikolai are beating her up

"Enough! Dmitri, Nikolai! Bring her to me!" Mathias shouted as Dimitri and Nikolai brings Lara to him "Every creature in nature will turn and tight when its very survival is at stake. So don't think I don't understand you, girl. I've just been doing this a lot longer. Ready yourselves, brothers. Our queen is about to speak!" as he has the torch

Sam muffled sounds of panic "Speak to us! Himiko!" said Mathias

"Sam! No, no, no. Sam!" Lara screamed "Speak to us through the flames!" as Mathias starts the flames Sam muffled sounds of panic

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just look at me… look at me, okay?!" Lara tells her but suddenly The flame is blown away by stormy wind.

"She… she's the one, my brothers, we will be reborn! Take her to the throne room. Your fight is over, my dear."

Dmitri and Nikolai led Lara away to a stone bridge.

"Let go" Lara was trying to struggle "what should we do with her Dmitri" said Nikolai

"Well, I wanted to kill her at first," Dmitri answered. "But now, you gotta admit, she's a sexy little thing."

He said this as he groped one of her breasts.

Lara feel him groping her breast "get off my breast you sick fuck!" Lara shouted

"Oh she's a tough one and look at her ass" said Nikolai squeeze her ass

"Don't touch me, you bastard!" Lara yelled as she tried to get away, only for Dmitri to punch her in the stomach.

They made it to the bridge as they drop lara to the chamber "Dmitri i had a idea we should strip her!" Said Nikolai as Dmitri likes Nikolai's idea

He starts taking off her tank top leaving her in her white bra then Nikolai starts pulling down her pants, leaving her lower self in her white panties.

They waited for her to wake up but staring at her hot sexy body. Nikolai whistle "Man Vladimir must've love those tits" he said as Lara wakes up "Wha..." Lara feels cold but notice she was in her Bra and panties

"My clothes what did you do to them" she yelled

"You didn't need them," Dmitri taunted, holding up his knife.

"What are you going to do to me" Lara said to them as Dmitri smirk

"Dance like sexy stripper hot ass"

"What?!" Lara questioned, looking mortified at the thought of such an act.

It didn't help that she was only in her underwear.

"You heard him dance like a sexy stripper!" Said Nikolai as Dmitri was getting closer "do it or i'll do it"

"Okay, okay," Lara conceded.

Lara starts dancing like a stripper doing sexy poses to them she unclasped her bra letting her D cup breasts shown Dmitri and Nikolai were staring at her breasts Lara continues dancing then remove her pantes then Dmitri picks them up  
"Hey, don't-" Lara was about to warn them not to touch her underwear, but Dmitri grabbed her by the face and forcibly kissed her. Lara taste his breathe it smells like alcohol Lara try to release but wasn't strong as Nikolai burns her underwear he let her go

"Why you burn them?" Lara said as the two are stripping down thier clothes "You won't be needing them again," Nikolai taunted. Nikolai was walking towards her "my god no" Lara knew why he's naked and going to do to her as he force his cock in her mouth then Dmitri grabbed her ass and starts thrusting her

Nikolai walked towards her, his cock already hard and erect. "My god, no," Lara knew why he was naked and what they were going to do to her as he forced her onto her knees, then shoved his cock in her mouth.

Then Dmitri grabbed her ass and started thrusting into her pussy. Lara was in tears as those two were bopping and thrusting her feel the pain "Man Nikolai she is so tight" Dmitri continues thrusting her pussy "Yeah no wonder Vladimir likes this one she's damn hot" Nikolai pushed his dick deeper into her throat as Dmitri increased his pace and roughly groped her tits, pinching her nipples and more. Lara couldn't scream, but she was moan and in tears from being raped again.

"Is that a moan I hear from her, Dmitri?" Nikolai replied as he pushed faster and deeper before he filled her mouth with his cock and made her swallow it. "I think it was," Dmitri smirked as her licked her cheek from behind her. "You really love us, don't you?" He said to Lara "Never" she spit at him "Oh like i said Dmitri i like this one how about we fuck her harder she'll give in if you go faster" said Nikolai

"I agreed" said Dmitri  
Dmitri stood up, with his cock still inside of her, and held her up by her legs, lifting her off the ground. With a wicked grin, he turned her around so her back was facing Nikolai, and her breasts were pressed against Dmitri's chest, with his dick still in her pussy.

"I think her ass needs some attention too," he said, spanking her. Nikolai smirked, "Yeah her sexy hot ass wants dicks" then positioned his cock at the entrance to her ass. Lara's eyes widened in horror. "Please....AAAAHHHHH.....mmmmm...stop....it...mmmm!" Lara kept moaning out words as her ass and her pussy were both penetrated.

"She's loving it already," Dmitri laughed as he kept thrusting, then began sucking on her tits. "Oh oh oh oh oh" Lara said "So, you actually love it, don't you?" Nikolai teased as he and Dmitri thrusted inside her pussy and ass at the same time, in rhythm. Lara's eyes had glazed over momentarily, but then she regained her senses and tried to fight back.  
"Like hell I am! You sick fuck!"

Nikolai grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back as he and Dmitri kept fucking her. "Fuck faster Dmitri if we keep going She'll be our sex slave" said Nikolai  
"NEVER!!!" Lara shouted in defiance.

"Let's see if you still feel that way after we cum inside you!" Dmitri grunted, pushing all the way to her womb.

"NO!!!!" Lara screamed. "IF YOU Cum INSIDE ME, I'LL GET PREGNANT!!!"

"That's the idea!" Dmitri taunted "Dmitri, shall we ask Father Mathias if we can keep her alive? i want to fuck her again," said Nikolai. "I never be yours" Lara shouted at them as Dmitri grabbed ass "Keep up the strong will, it makes it more fun and I think Mathias wants to fuck you too," Dmitri taunted. They dragged Lara taking her to mathias

Mathias had just put Sam in the throne room, then he saw Dmitri and Nikolai dragging along a nude Lara. Mathias raised an eyebrow, "So, you two decided to violate her instead of kill her?"he said to them "Forgive us, Father Mathias," Nikolai said. "We couldn't resist her cause we think you might think the same fucking her up making her your sex slave ."

"We ask that you can keep her and let usfuck her too her," Dmitri said. Mathias looked into Lara's eyes. She didn't have the look of a broken woman but stare at her beautiful sexy naked body got him drool, lick his lips from staring her tits, asks and pussy.  
"Yes you're right I'll make her as my sex slave and teach her who her master is. But if the rest of you my brothers want her as well, I'll let you but let me tame her first take her to my throne room. As they dragged Lara to his chamber then she see Mathias here "My my you are so beautiful are you my dear." Mathias walks to lara as she's looking at him in fear in her eyes "what are you going to do to me Mathias why you're walking closer " she said  
"I should get my chance." Mathias said to her  
"wait no don't" Lara was sobbing as she see Mathias removed his robes revealing his big manhood then has her pinned and has his dick in her pussy started to thrust her harder he tape her mouth while he continues thrusting her harder and Deeper Lara is moaning more feel herself defeated Lara fails Sam, her friends as he's sucking her breasts then feels the limit as he chums inside her pussy now he turns around starts thrusting her ass going faster and harder Mathias feels it Lara is so tight and loves it Lara's eyes we're blurting as Mathias continues thrusting her Ass even harder he yanks the tape off saliva is coming out of her mouth then he fills her up with his seed Mathias looks at her tears showin  
"Now you are mine forever my sex slave." He said as drag Lara as all the solari see her naked "Brothers, I have a special treat for you," As they cheered, Mathias dragged his sex slave Lara over so all the Solarii could see her nude.

" father mathias has a Sexy little whore, isn't she?" Nikolai said, as Vladimir came and rubbing her breasts, and her flat toned belly. "Dmitri's already filled her with seed, and now she's father mathias's sex slave forever ." Lara tried to struggle against mathias's perverted hands, but it was impossible with her hands still held tight behind her back. Mathias slapped her, lifted her off her feet and penetrated his cock into her pussy again, in full view of the Solarii. "Mathias you don't have to do this please I beg of you "Lara begged him  
"Sorry Lara but I must." Mathias said before thrusting in her Lara tries to stay strong but feels the pain as Mathias has his hand rubbing her body other at her tits as Lara has a tear  
Lara's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she started convulsing. Mathias pulled out of her when he felt something wet coming from her pussy. She had just climaxed, but her love juice was poured!

"No way, she squirts!" One of the Solarii shouted in excitement. Lara was still convulsing from her climax as Mathias started fucking her again. "Yeah you love it do give in my dear you can't hold it forever" Mathias shouted continues fucking her "...Ha....Ah....Oh....NEVER....!!" Lara shouted in defiance.  
"Oh he can break you" Nikolai replied as Mathias goes harder and faster "You two come and join" Mathias said Two Solari Dmitri and Vladimir came up, taking off their pants.

Mathias pinned Lara to the ground, laid down, and had her sit on his cock, penetrating her pussy again.

Vladimir started fucking her ass, and the Dmitri fucks her throat. Lara's eyes rolled to the back of her head again as they continue to fuck her "man she's tight and i love her ass" Vladimir is slapping her ass  
"Her mouth is heaven!" Dmitri shoving his dick down her throat said. " yes I like her and enjoying her pussy ,and she's not holding it for long," Mathias said as they all went faster and faster, Lara kept squirting and convulsing, and they barely gave her time to recover before they continued fucking her.  
"Man we like this one"  
"Yes my dear keep enjoying i'm gonna fuck my baby into you," Mathias grunted as his dick got harder, and longer. He even pushed all the way to her womb. "Ahhh oh oh oh i can't.....oh oh oh oh oooooohhhh" After a few more thrusts, Mathias buried himself all the way inside her, and exploded his seed directly into her womb.  
"You love it admit it my dear" Nikolai waits for her answer But she didn't. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, and she panted. "I think she passed out from the pleasure," Dmitri said. As Mathias smirks "Let her rest then tomorrow I'll have more fun with my new sex slave/Queen!" As Dmitri like that as they dragged her to mathias's room


	4. Lara's nightmare

After mathias and his solari had thier fun Lara ends up waking up in an unknown room. She was shackled to a bed and still naked "What is this place?" Lara wondered as she heard Matthias was in the room 'his" room "Rise and shine, sexy." As Lara see Dmitri was with him "you Where did you take me?" Lara asked as Mathias looks at her touching her face  
"That's need to know, Dmitri, nikolai bring her outside" Mathias said.  
As Dmitri and Nikolai picks her up "Come on you got a show to perform" nikolai tells the naked Lara while staring at her tits  
"You're out of your bloody minds if you think I'm going to let you use me for your sick sexual pleasures again!" Lara shouted in defiance.  
"Come my dear you have no choice" Mathias replied as they drag her away from the room straight outside as all solari were staring at her "Hey hot ass" as they been wolf whistle at her "Disgusting i can't believe I'm.....smack." Lara didn't finish when One of them even spanked her ass.  
"Stop that!" She yelled as she was standing near a same pond she bathed but with a build shower nothing to cover "Wait what is this" Lara asked Mathias  
"You should get yourself cleaned up," Mathias said.

"I should have privacy," Lara crumbled through clenched teeth. "No we want to watch you" said Nikolai as Lara was going to run but Dmitri caught her, "Or, you could just not have a shower at all...but we can fuck your pussy more" he said had her pinned to the ground "No no no....please not that" Lara begged as Dmitri pushed her over to the shower, "Then get to cleaning that hot body of yours." Lara had no choice as she has it on and starts cleaning up then was disgusted by them staring  
"Seeing the hot girl naked was already arousing, but seeing her tits and glistening with water was even hotter." As mathias walks towards her stripping himself naked But Lara then see them surrounding her "Wait what are you....." she hadn't finish her words  
"have fun boys" Mathias said as Four random Solarii, grabbed her all over. "NO NO No.....mmmph" Lara was been grabbed From her face, her waist, her breasts, and her legs. All of them were already nude, then Mathias and a big guy appeared came over. Lara has a look at him He was six foot ten, and had a BIG dick! 12 inches long, 30 centimeters thick!  
"No no.......no no no no" she whimpered as Two of the guys caressing her, lifted her up by her legs.

"Allow us to introduce, Mark," Mathias said, giving the big man an introduction. "No woman has ever not been broken after getting fucked by his ginormous dick. And I guarantee, he'll do the same to you." Said Nikolai 

"As well as make you pregnant," Dmitri added "No no please I'll do anything" Lara said to Mathias as he look at her "Anything?" Mathias asked.

"Yes, anything," Lara pleaded as Mathias let Mark stepped over to directly in front of her,  
"Then I'll be the one to impregnate you and take you up on your offer as my sex slave forever but I'll let Mark start knock you up first!" Mathias said as he let Mark grabbed Lara then began to slowly insert his long, thick penis into her pussy.  
"Aaaaahhh....nooo....oooooh....oooh....ooooh his cock is huge i can't hold!" Lara said as Mark continues to rape her letting his dick fuck her more, knowing she was gonna cum already, pulled out of her as she squirted again for everyone to see.  
"Oooh yeah squirt baby.....squirt baby...." As they see Lara was crawling towards Mathias shook with convulsions and made cute sounds of ecstasy.

Mathias picks her up "Now i will enoy this." He has his penis inside her and starts penetrated her pussy again, then began thrusting.  
"Ooooh ooooh ooooh yeeeesssss Mathias i can't take it" Lara's mind is blink as Mathias went deeper, easily reaching her womb. The tip of his penis even went inside her womb, making her scream. I can't help myself anymore," Lara exclaimed. "I love sex! Fuck me harder master, deeper!" She begged calling Mathias master

"Oh, I intend to my dear," Mathias grunted, holding her close as he continued to fuck her. "Ooooh deeper deeper harder harder i gonna" He pulled out as she squirted again, shaking in ecstasy.

He then penetrated her again, fuck her like a jackhammer. "Oooooh yes fuck me harder" Lara shouted  
"Knew he'd break her," Dmitri smirked.

Mark spanked her ass and spread it, beckoning one of the others to penetrate her ass. "Yes yes yes make me your slut master more more" Lara moaned as her breasts are jiggling Dmitri walked over and slowly inserted his 10 inch penis into her ass. "Oh oh oh oh yes yes yes yes more i'm gonna......" Mathias pulled out as she squirted again. Even as she shook in ecstasy, the other Dmitri kept thrusting into her ass. Once she was done, Mathias returned to fuck her pussy. "Oh, yes master more!" Lara screamed. "I love big penis! My pussy's gonna split open!" Lara saidbto the man who break her

"Don't worry my dear, we won't kill," Mathias grunted. "Can't have our sex slave dying on us!" He said continues fucking Lara "Fill me up Mathias.....your sex slave need it" said Lara begging   
"Oh, you want my penis, huh my dear?" Mathias taunted. "Yes yes i want your seed in me and I want all you and the solari fuck me more"  
"Dmitri, you cum first," Mathias told Dmitri still fucking her ass. "Oooooohhhhhhh here it cummmmmms!" Dmitri released his cum into her ass. Mathias held her close, embracing her, her supple tits pressed against his muscular chest. She put her arms around his back, wanting to be closer to the man who was fucking her.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna cum soon, my dear!" He grunted.

"Oh yes!" Lara moaned. "Cum inside me! I don't care if I get pregnant, just pump me full of your cum!!!" Lara begged her master "As you wish" Mathias starts thrusting into her pussy like a jackhammer Lara was moaning and her breasts were bouncing He kissed her on the lips as he trusted one last time, deep into her womb, and sprayed his seed inside her.

He pumped so much sperm into her, she was most definitely going to get pregnant from it. He released more than should have been humanly possible. There was so much, some of it even leaked out of her.  
"Oh yes" Lara said as Mathias laid her gently on the ground on her back, then pulled out, making the bucket loads of cum flood out of her pussy.

Lara covered her pussy, "No, don't leak out!" Then Another Solarii vladimir got on top of her and inserted his big penis into her pussy.  
"There you go, I'll help keep it in." Said Vladimir as Lara moaned "I love it now fuck me!" Lara said He began pounding her, just as hard as Mathias had. Two more guys came over, their erect penises pointing at her. Guessing what they wanted, Lara began sucking on one and stroking enjoy it made the men moan letting her continue as it was been a hour they all fire thier seed in lara made her body cover by thier sperm  
"We did it Mathias " said Dmitri  
"Yes I did it I made her my sex slave and she knows who her master is." A's Mathias takes the uncouncious naked dirty Lara to the pond washing her up and takes her back to his room back to her shackles  
"Tomorrow my dear you will continue serving my men and have sex with me and him." As he went to sleep with the girl he made into his sex slave


End file.
